If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Seylin
Summary: If tomorrow never comes would he doubt the way I feel? Slash. Character Death.


Title: If Tomorrow Never Comes  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: If tomorrow never comes would he doubt the way I feel?  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Slash, Ambrose/Cain. Character death.  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. Song lyrics belong to Garth Brooks. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

If Tomorrow Never Comes

Cain quietly entered their room. Ambrose had gone to bed a couple of hours before and was sound asleep now. Cain changed into his sleeping clothes and slipped into the bed. Sleep never came easy, there were always to many rules and figures running through his mind. To ease his mind he would lay and watch Ambrose. The small smile on Ambrose's lips let him know that no nightmare was disturbing his lover's sleep at the moment.

Cain reached out and rubbed his thumb back and forth the soft skin of Ambrose's neck. Under his thumb he could feel the steady thread of Ambrose's heartbeat. Sometimes nothing but this feeling calmed him, assured him that Ambrose was still alive and that he wasn't alone.

"What if I don't wake in the morning?" Cain thought. He has had his share of close calls, even after the Queen had been restored. "Would Ambrose really know he always comes first?"

**Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart**

Cain tried to think back to the last time he and Ambrose had eaten together, just the two of them… he couldn't remember. He had thought when Adora was taken from him that he would never have loved again. But somehow Glitch had found a way into his heart and now he was wondering is he had done the same to Ambrose.

Would Ambrose mourn him for more than a week? Would he take a new lover? Would he still invent? Would he be happy again… if tomorrow never came?

**If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
**

Adora's lovely ace flashed in his mind, Jeb laughing as he tossed him up in the air… he had told his family that he loved them but he doubted they knew just how much. His heart gave a painful thud as all the moments he could have made his love known replayed in his mind. The day he had realized that he loved Ambrose he had vowed to make that love known.

Now that vow seemed to have fallen short. Cain reached out, his fingers ghosting over Ambrose's fine features. Ambrose shifted, sighing softly as a smile twitched on his lips.

"I love you," Cain thought. He would arrange a private dinner just for the two of them for tomorrow night. It had been to long.

**'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
**

The explosion rang across the palace grounds, shaking the palace on its foundation. For a few panicked moments it was thought that the palace was under a surprise attack. A second explosion did not follow however and the smoke came from the palace grounds. DG came running from her "princess lessons", almost running into Cain.

"Cain… wh-" Cain cut her off.

"Ambrose's lab," Cain said without pausing.

"Oh God…" DG breathed as she ran at his heels.

When they reached the section of the palace that held Ambrose's lab dread filled them. The windows had been blown out and fire was lapping the frames. Black smoke filled the sky. There was no sign of Ambrose.

"Soak me with water," Cain stated.

"Cain you can't go in there," DG replied.

"Ambrose is in there princess, I have to get him out," Cain replied. "You won't stop me."

Seconds later a thoroughly soaked Cain ran into the burning lab. Each second that passed after that seemed like a lifetime. DG put many men to work keeping the fire from spreading to the rest of the palace. After what seemed like an eternity Cain ran back through the doorway holding Ambrose tightly. Immediately they were both soaked with water to prevent any flames. Cain slowly laid Ambrose on the ground. Blood and watery ash covered him.

"Cain…" DG started falling to her knees. Cain just shook his head, tears mixing with the water running down his face. DG buried her face in her hands and cried.

**If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes  
**

Three days later Cain stood in front of the stone that bore the carved name 'Ambrose' on it. The stone itself was simple as, other than his advisor attire, Ambrose was a simple man. Now he was gone. Tears filled Cain's eyes for the millionth time since the explosion.

"Tomorrow never came sweetheart. I'm so sorry… I… I shouldn't have waited. Now I can't tell you… I love you sweetheart."

**So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes**


End file.
